Forbidden Lotus
by NekoChan707
Summary: Yugi and Atemu are known as Prince and Princess of Egypt. Atemu made a promise to their mother before she died that he would protect Yugi no matter what. But what if he can't protect her from his feelings. Better Summery inside. Warning: Anzu bashing!
1. Prologue

Neko: Hay everyone it's me, Neko-Chan! The writer of my first Puzzleshipping Fanfic 'My Prince Charming', now gives you guys my new Fanfic called 'Forbidden Lotus'. It takes back in ancient Egypt. I hope you guys like it, here's a better summery of it:

3,000 years ago in ancient Egypt. There lived a brother and sister born of royalty, also known as Prince and Princess of Egypt. Their names are Atemu and Yugi. They have been there for each other for 16 years. But what happens if their feelings become more then lovable relatives, or even more then friendship.

Warning: Yugi is a girl in this Fanfic, and there is Anzu bashing in it so if you don't like either one of those then go somewhere else. If not then please enjoy reading it.

Yugi:…You made me a girl…again…why?

Neko: Because I've had this idea for a while now. And I really want to do this with you as a girl. Please Yugi; please don't complain about you being a girl throughout the story…Please?

Yugi: *sigh* Fine *Pulls right hand up* I swear that I won't complain about me being a girl throughout the whole story. *Put hand down* Happy now?

Neko: Very :3

Yugi: *whispers to himself* Crazy cat lover.

Neko: What was that?

Yugi: Oh um nothing, nothing at all.

Neko: -_-…I'd be more carful of what you say if I were you Yugi boy.

Yugi: Hay wasn't that Pegasus's line?

Neko: Whatever gave you that idea? *Pegasus said that in the Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Movie

Yugi: See you did it again.

Neko: Did what?

Yugi: -_- Ok now you're just screwing with me.

Neko: ~Nya X3

Yami: Neko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as she wished she does). She also does not make any money for this Fanfiction. So enjoy reading her awesome story! Man it's been a while since I said that line. XD

Neko: Like he said, enjoy and I am really, really, really sorry that it took so long. Please don't kill me!!

~Chapter 1. Prologue~

**Authors POV**

One day in ancient Egypt, there lived a Pharaoh who had everything. He had a kingdom to rule, had a lovable wife, and a son name Atemu. He had everything that a man can dream of, but little did he know that one night he will lose something precious to him.

-One night in Ancient Egypt-

Akunumkanon was the name of the great Pharaoh, the one who had everything. One night at his palace he was passing back and forth while his son was looking at him. Since the young boy was only two so he doesn't actually know of what's going on at that time.

You see the Queen of Egypt has been pregnant for nine months already, and so the Queen is now giving birth to their second child. The king is now worried, for that the Queen was getting quite old much like himself. But he prayed to the gods that she would be alright.

They do not know if the baby is a boy or a girl, but in all honesty the king doesn't care of what gender it would be. Just as long as it's alive is all it mattered to both the King and Queen.

They were very much happy to hear that they were going to have a second child. But now since the Queen is giving birth this night, he cannot help but be worried to both the Queen and his second child.

A young woman came out of the chamber of where his wife was at. The king came up to her quickly.

"How is my wife? Is she alright, and what about my child?" He asked more then one question.

"Calm down your majesty, the baby girl is alright." She answered one to his questions.

"Girl…you mean…" Before he continued she nodded her head in a 'yes'. The king then smiled and walked toward his son and picked him up in the air.

"Did you hear that my son? You have a sister!" The king said all cheery like. But then the maiden interrupted his little celebration.

"But your majesty, about your wife…I'm afraid that…she's dying." She said while bowing down her head in sadness.

"What? My wife is…dying…" He asked trying to make sure that he heard it correctly. The mistress nodded again.

"I'm sorry your majesty. You may talk to the Queen before she leaves this world." She said before bowing and leaving him alone with his son. Atemu then looked up to his Father.

"Papa" He said while looking worried at his Father. The Pharaoh then sighed.

"Let's go see your Mother now; I'm sure that she would like to see us now." He said while taking his son into his Wife's chambers.

Inside the chamber there lays a young woman in her thirties, resting on her bed with her eyes closed. A few minutes after the Pharaoh came into the room, she slowly opens her eyes and smiles at them.

"Akunumkanon my dear husband, Atemu my lovely son I am sorry that my life had to end this way. Honestly I was hoping to live a bit longer so that all three of us could be with our dear Princess of Egypt." She said while looking at a cradle made of fine straw that's carrying a small baby girl in it.

The Pharaoh went up to the cradle and picked up the baby while smiling at her. He then looked at his beautiful wife with tears in his eyes, still smiling.

"She's beautiful, just like you." He said while walking up to his wife again, giving the baby to her.

"Yes, she is isn't she? What should her name be?" She asked her beloved husband.

"I…I don't know, I haven't of thought of a name for her." He answered in shear honesty. The young boy Atemu at first was looking up at his parents, but he then looked at a senet game thinking of a word that means game.

"Yugi" He said, his parents then looked down him. He then smiled at them so they smiled back. But the Pharaoh had an idea.

"Yugi, that's right it's Japanese for game isn't it?" He asked his wife, she then nodded at him and said "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well back then when we were kids we played games all the time, so why not we give our daughter the name 'Yugi'?" He said with a big huge smile on his face. His wife then looked uncertain.

"I don't know, what do you think? Do you want the name 'Yugi'?" She asked her new born child. The baby responded by laughing and giggling in a joyful way. The Queen then smiled at her husband.

"OK, Yugi it is then." She said while carefully giving the baby girl to her son; making sure that he doesn't drop her.

"Atemu, listen to me very carefully. I want you to protect your sister at all cost. Make sure that she is always happy, and don't ever make her cry. Do you understand my son?" She asked, Atemu then replied by nodded to his dying mother. "Good" she said.

"Akunumkanon" She said to the Pharaoh.

"Yes my love?" He said tears in his eyes again.

"Make sure that Egypt stays strong, don't do anything reckless, and the most important thing…make sure that Atemu and Yugi…become great King and Queen of Egypt…" She said.

At first her husband didn't understand what she actually meant by the last promise so he was about to ask her what she meant by it, but it was too late her eyes have already been closed and started going her journey to the After Life.

The Pharaoh then went down on his knees and sobbed on the bed of the one he loves so much while holding her hand.

Atemu then looked up sad while still holding his baby sister. Yugi then started to cry, so Atemu try to stop her from crying by rocking her back and forth. Soon she stopped crying, and instead she looked up at her brother and smiled. He smiled back at her tears coming out of his eyes.

"Yugi, I will protect you. No matter what, I will protect you…I will." He said while holding his sister tight into his grip. Soon the new born baby girl drifted off to sleep.

**End of the Chapter**

Neko: Again I am soooooo sorry that it took me so bloody long. I was really busy with school stuff and everything.

Yugi: Don't worry Neko, they aren't mad at you. But you should have probably updated it sooner but its fine. So how was Valentines Day?

Neko: -_-…I am not going to answer.

Yugi: Why? Oh that's right your single so you were celebrating Single…Awarness…Day…heh, heh…Sorry.

Neko: No, no it's ok. This isn't the first time I celebrated it…so it's cool.

Yugi: Really?

Neko: NO IT IS NOT!!!!!!

Yugi: O-o…huh?

Neko: I'm sick and tired of being single on Valentines Day every single god damn year!! I hate that time of year, I mean come on!! It's not fair that those who are single feel so un-loved!

Yugi: Well Neko, you should wait till your sixteen to get a boyfriend. I mean me and Atemu became together when were sixteen.

Neko: Um Yugi…

Yugi: What?

Neko: He became your boyfriend when you were sixteen, but you became his boyfriend while he is oh I don't know over 3000 years old!

Yugi:…O-o

Yami: She's got you there

Yugi: SHUT UP!!! It's not my fault I feel in love with a 3000 year old Pharaoh! I mean come on, you may be 3000 years old but you look like your 16!!

Yami: That is true.

Neko: Oh well. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!! XD Oh and I have a question to all my readers out there. What do you guys think of the Movie Avatar by James Cameron? You can answer that question by reviewing/commenting my new story. Thanks bye!! XD


	2. Brother And Sister

Neko: Hay guys, thank you so much for review/commenting on my first chapter of it. I just want to say to anonamouse (I think that's your user name) that I know that back in ancient Egypt that it was normal for a brother and sister of royalty to be in love and get married. I only put that title 'cause I really like the name of the story. I mean come on you have to admit that the title of the story is awesome! XD But yeah maybe I shouldn't put that title but I did 'cause the title sounds cool.

Yugi: Uh…Neko what if she's talking about when you put the summery of the story saying 'but can Atemu protect his feelings for her?'

Neko: Oh yeah, then it's also because Yugi and Atemu don't know about that rule I guess 'cause their father was the only child in his family so he didn't have a sister. But honestly I don't know how to answer that one; I mean we'll see how the story goes so far ok?

Yugi: Yeah I guess that kinda made since.

Neko: Oh well, anyways Yami why not you say the lines now.

Yami: Ok, Neko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as she wished she does). She also does not make any money for this Fanfic. So enjoy reading her story.

Neko: IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D-DUEL!! XD

Yami: -_-

Neko:…Sorry. ^_^'

~Chapter 2 Brother And Sister~

**Yugi's POV**

-16 Years later in Ancient Egypt-

Greetings to those who don't know me my name is Yugi and I am known as Princess of Egypt. I was of course born and raised here in Egypt with my Father the Pharaoh Akunumkanon, and my dear older Brother the crown Prince, Atemu.

Right now I am outside at the kingdoms garden. It's very beautiful really; it has great trees, many types of flowers, and there's a pond that has Lotus flowers floating on it.

I went up to the pond, bend down and picked one of them up. I slowly smell the beautiful Lotus flower that I just picked up and smile to myself.

You know Lotus flowers reminded me of that one time while I was four and Atemu was six that I accidentally fell into this bond.

-Flash back 12 years ago still Yugi's POV-

_I was outside playing in the garden again, it was boring though because I usually play with my big brother. But now he's busy with his studies again. _

_I then sighed._

"_I miss playing with big brother." I said out loud, I then saw what looked like a small bird. It landed on top of a Lotus flower. I walked towards it and when I try to get the bird I fell into the pond._

_I then started to drown (Since I didn't know how to swim at the time). I then closed my eyes everything turned black. I actually thought that I died, but when I opened my eyes I saw big brother screaming my name over and over again._

"_Yugi! Yugi are you alright?!" He asked and shouted at the same time, I then coughed out of water. _

"_Big…brother…?" I asked, but instead of answering big brother started hugging me very tightly._

"_Thank the gods that you're alright!" He said, I then hugged him back and started to cry._

"_I…I was so scared big brother. I thought that I was actually going to d-die!" I said still crying._

"_Shh, there, there now. It's alright I'm here, I'm here. There's nothing to worry about, your safe and that's all it matters." He said smiling at me. I then was trying to stop crying so that I can smile back at him._

"_Thanks big brother." I said to him. He then stopped hugging me and walked towards the pond and picked up one of the Lotus flower. He walked back to me and put the Lotus flower under my right ear._

"_That Lotus flower will show you that I will always be there for you. And that I will always protect you." He said I then smiled at him._

"_OK!" I said out loud, he then smiled back at me. He took my hand so that we can go inside the palace together._

-End of Flash still Yugi's POV-

I then sighed happily because whenever I see a Lotus flower it would remind me that Atemu will always be there for me…always.

"Yugi!" Once I heard that familiar voice I turned around and smiled happily. Still hold the Lotus flower.

"Hay Atemu what's up?" I asked my brother.

"Oh nothing much" After saying that, he started looking around the garden. "So this is where you've been hiding." He said teasingly.

"I was not hiding; I was relaxing that's all." I said while pouting a little. Atemu then started laughing a little.

"Sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to teas you. It's been a while since I did stuff like that to you. Please forgive me." He said while looking at me with those puppy dog eyes of his. I then stopped pouting and smile sweetly at him.

"Aw, how could I stay mad at you?" I said to my older brother. I then gave him my hug of forgiveness. After I gave him my hug he holds out his hand.

"May I?" He asked, at first I didn't know what he meant but when I remember the Lotus flower in my hand. I then stop having my confusing look I had and gave him the Lotus flower.

He put the beautiful white flower behind my ear. He then looked at my face and smiled.

"You look great with the Lotus flower, it makes you look…beautiful." He said. I then blushed a little at that comment, which I hate doing that 'because it makes me feel weird inside. I mean this is my brother that made me blush; he always does that without even noticing it.

Sometimes I wonder if the gods wanted me fall for my brother. I don't know why but for a long time now I have been having feelings towards Atemu. I know it is wrong but it still want's me to be with him… forever.

**Atemu's POV**

I then look at my dear sister Yugi, the women that I have starting to have feelings to. But now I fear that if I ever told my feelings to my sister, she would probably think that I'm a disgusting creature.

So from now on I will never tell her how I feel, even as of now. But sometimes I wish that she feel the same towards me, and then maybe it would be easier for me. I mean I don't know how long I can hold on to this much longer.

Yugi then smiled at me after saying my complement of how beautiful she looks (which is true) with the Lotus flower behind her ear. She said "Thank you." to me and walked to our pet cat *Bast and started petting her.

'Sometimes I wish that Yugi wasn't my sister, sometimes I wish that she was someone else.' I thought a little sad, but then I thought 'But if she wasn't my sister, I probably wouldn't have known her after all. So I'm glade that she is my little sister that I love dearly.'

Yugi then walked back to me while carrying our cat.

"So Atemu, why are you here exactly? I mean aren't you supposed to be at the meeting with Father?" She asked, I then petted Basts head.

"Well I came here to remind you of what tomorrow's event is." I answered still petting Basts fur.

"Oh really, what's tomorrow's event then?" She asked again.

"Guess you should know what it is." I said, Yugi then thought carefully and finally found out what it is.

"Ah, it's your 18th birthday isn't it?!" She said surprised by the fact that she almost forgot my birthday.

"Yep that's right." I said to Yugi, she then gave Bast to me and left from my sight. I started wondering why she was running in such a hurry.

"Hay! Where are you going?" I shouted to Yugi.

"I need to get something; I'll be going to the market store to get it." She answered; I was then going to ask her if she would like me to come with her. But she already went to her room.

I then sighed and looked at Bast and was petting her now.

"Well Bast, I guess it's just you and me now." I said, and all I got as a reply from the black cat was a yawn. I then laughed and sated walking with Bast in my arms.

**Yugi's POV**

"Oh dear mighty god Ra, I can't believe that I forgot my own brothers birthday. I need to quickly get his present before sunset." I said to myself while getting ready to go to the market place to get a present for Atemu.

"Ok let's see, money got it, a small dagger (just in case something happens to me) got it, and my bracelet (just in case if I have to notify that I am Princess of Egypt) got it. Well I have to go now." I said, I then was about to leave but then I just remembered something important.

"Oh that's right, my cloak." After saying that; I put on my dark brown cloak so that I can hide my true identity.

Someone then came in to my room it was Joe; one of my servants and probably a best friend a girl can ever have.

"Hay Yugi where are you going?" She asked seeing me wearing my cloak.

"I'm going to the market place right now. So if you see my Father or the priests let them know ok?" I asked her, she then put her thumbs up.

"No problem Princess." Joe said, I then turned around looking at her angry like.

"I told you not to call me Princess Joe!" I said Joe then waved her hand up and down.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I have a question though why are you going to the market place by yourself? You usually go there with Atemu right? So why are you going there all of a sudden?" She asked several questions. I then kinda felt a bit embarrassed of why I'm going.

"Well…I forgot that tomorrow is Atemus birthday so I need to buy him a present before it's too late." I answered, she then came up to me and raffled my hair a little.

"Aw ain't that cute of you to buy Atemus present at the last minute!" She said out loud.

"Shh be quite I don't want anyone to know why. OK" I said while covering Joe's mouth.

"Ok, got it. Well then see ya latter Yug. And be carful while your out there ok." She said.

"Ok" I replied to my friend. I then soon walked out the palace, and went to the market place.

~End of the Chapter~

*Bast is actually a nick name to the Egyptian cat goddess name Bastet. She is my favorite Egyptian goddess. I mean I love cat's since I was very young, I mean that's why my username is NekoChan707. 'Cause Neko is Japanese for cat right, so yeah I like cats. And don't call me some crazy cat lover thank you very much.

Neko: So yeah this is the second chapter of 'Forbidden Lotus' and so this chapter kinda tells you why I put the word 'Lotus' as part of the title.

Yugi: That's great Neko.

Neko: I know it is, F.Y.I. This is the time while Yugi and Atemu still don't know the law about Brother and Sister getting married type of thing, just letting everyone know.

Joey: I'm a girl in this one too?!

Neko: Uh huh that's right; I do hope that your not _complaining_ are you? ^^

Joey: N-no ma'am. O-o

Neko: Good, good. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!! XD Thank you for all your support on reading my fanfic. Well bye, bye! See you all next time. ^^


	3. 18th Birthday

Neko:…Hehe…I'M SORRY YOU GUYS!! I know that back then I used to update a lot of the chapters earlier then most people, but now I keep on forgetting. Plus with school and everything I just got a lot busier then I usually am. But don't worry you guys; I'm going to try finishing the story before the end of this month. So please keep reading this story.

Yugi: You know Neko sometimes I wonder why you write fanfics if you're just going to end up updating the later chapters late. Like the last time you updated was two weeks ago.

Neko: I know, I know but don't worry this Friday and next Monday I have no school. So how about this I'll update just about three or four chapters this weekend. Does that sound fair enough?

Yugi: Hm…probably. Say are you going to watch Tim Burtons 'Alice in Wonderland' soon?

Neko: Yeah actually, on my older sister's birthday which is this Friday (Don't worry, I'll still try to update a new chapter that day.)

Yami: So am I saying the lines today?

Neko: Nope not today Yami, Marik is going to.

Yami: Wait WHAT?!

Neko: HIT IT MARIK! XD

Marik: Neko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as she wished she does). She also does not make any money for this Fanfic. So enjoy reading her story…If you can. Muahahaha! I love being evil.

Neko: Yes, yes you do. Well then…ON WITH THE CHAPTER! XD

~Chapter 3 18th Birthday~

**Atemu's POV**

After seeing Yugi leaving and getting ready to go to the market place, I put down Bast and went to the room that I believe my Father is at right now. It wasn't long till I found him, once when my father saw me he smiled joyful at me.

"Atemu, you're here." After he said that I bowed in front of him so that I can show my respects for him. My Father then laughed.

"Atemu, you know that you don't have to bow to me. You're my son." He said I then stand up.

"I know that Father, I just wanted to show you my respects towards you." I said.

"Yes but you don't have to you know; Tomorrow is your birthday after all." After he said that I smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you Father." I said.

"By the way, where is your sister?" He asked me.

"Oh she went to up to her room to change, so she can go to the market place." I said my Father then looked confused.

"Now why would Yugi go to the market place when Tomorrow's your big day?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know, I mean after I reminded her that Tomorrow's my birthday she just…vanished." I said. My Father then laughed out loud. I then thought that he might know why.

"Father…why are you laughing, do _you_ know why Yugi left?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing son, nothing at all." He answered.

"Dad…you know something. You better spill it." I said a bit threatening like.

"Don't worry my son; you'll know when the time comes." He said I then for some wired reason feel like that I am going to know very soon. I then sighed of defeat.

"Fine, I'm goanna go ahead and go to my studies." I said.

"While you go do that I'll finish some preparations for your birthday party." He said. In truth I'm not a huge fan of birthday parties but this birthday is a very important one, so I let my Father prepare for the party.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." I said, Father then replied "OK". I walked out of the room, and started going to my studies.

**Yugi's POV**

-The Next Day-

"Atemus definitely going to love this" I said out loud looking at Atemu's birthday gift that I just bought. I actually picked this a great gift out at the market just yesterday.

"Oh he is going to love it; he always wanted one like this. But he never got to the thought of buying it." I said to myself again. I smiling happily to myself, I then start hugging the gift gently.

"I really do hope that he'll like the present." I said again. As I was still embracing the present Joe knocked the door and came inside.

"Are you ready to go to your Brothers birthday party yet, 'cause your taking for…ever…" After saying that I turned around and looked at her, Joe looked surprised all of a sudden.

"Joe why do you look so shocked?" I asked her, she then stopped widening her mouth and turned it into a wide, warm, and bright smile.

"Yugi, you look beautiful. I always did thought that you were more beautiful then me. I'm just surprised that you don't have a man yet." After she said that I blushed at the compliment.

"It is odd, I knew you were beautiful but you look even more beautiful in all of your Brothers birthdays. Why is that?" And that's where I blush even more. 'It's because I hope that Atemu would see realizes my beauty.' I thought to myself.

"Well, I just came here to tell you that it's time to go to the celebration room. We don't want to be late do we?" She asked. I then replied a "No". Joe then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room.

"Then let's go before they ran out of food." We were then running.

"For once can you not think about food!" I said, and then said "NEVER!" out loud. Soon we finally stopped running and walked slowly, I look into my hands while talking to Joe and realized that I was still carrying Atemus gift in my hands.

I quickly put it in my little bag that was on my right side. I sighed in relief, for a couple of minutes me and Joe just talk to each other. We were getting near to the entrance to the ceremony room, and that's where we saw Anzu standing near the entrance.

**WARNING ANZU BASHING!!**

"Hay there little Princess, oh and look you brought the mutt with you. So cute, it's just like old times isn't it?" Anzu said with a smug on her face.

To those who don't know Anzu she's known to be the biggest slut in all of Egypt. She has been trying to impress Brother since we were kids, but each time she does it she just ends up failing. She kept on rumbling on about being the 'future Queen of Egypt'. And of course we all know that that's not going to happen.

I looked at Joe and I see that she was pretty angry about the fact that she just called her a 'mutt'. I then put my hand on Joes shoulder and letting her know to ignore her words and just walk with me into the gates.

I then told Joe to go on ahead; I stay where Anzu was standing at. I then start staring at her in the eye, being serious now. Anzu was just smirking very evil like.

"Anzu," I said.

"Yes Princess?" She replied.

"You do know what the punishment would be if you insult either me or my friends…right?" I asked, Anzu then stopped smirking and realized her mistake. She knew that from the beginning since we were kids that she would be banish if she ever tries to be very rude to either me or anyone that is dear to me.

"Well, since it's my Brothers birthday I'll let you off with a warning for today. And please," I smiled at her not so nicely. "watch what you say to me tonight. OK." I said. Anzu then looked very angry like and just bow in front of me quick and walked away.

**END OF ANZU BASHING!!**

I then sigh in relief; I then ask to myself 'When is she ever going to learn?' I then turned around and went inside the room, trying to look for…

"Yugi, there you are! I've been looking all over for you." I then turn around and saw the owner of the voice.

"Atemu, I also was trying to look for you. It's very crowded today isn't it"? I said with a smile.

"Yes actually, some of them are actually from around the world." He said to me, I then widen my eyes in surprised. I then looked around the room finding some that look foreign.

"Wow, your right. It could be because you're at the age of eighteen now." I said still amazed, I mean it's been a while since I've met or seen people from other countries.

"Yeah, hay do you want to dance with me Yugi? I could sure use a dance with someone I know right now." He asked I then blushed of the thought to dance with him. I mean it's alright for a Brother and Sister to dance, but not when the Sister is in love with the Brother.

"Um…sure why not" I said, he then took my hand and we dance together. Everyone then started staring at us, our Father always said that we make good dancing partners so we always dance so graceful, and gentle like movements.

"Wow, I'm amazed that we're still this good after not dancing in almost a year." I said a bit amazed that we still didn't loose our touch.

"Me too, I mean I know that we're good dancers but I never thought that we were that good." He said to me.

"Yeah, me either." I said with a bright smile.

**Atemu's POV**

"Yeah, me either." She said with that beautiful smile.

Man sometimes I wonder why my Sister had to be so pretty, I mean look at the way she's dressing right now.

That beautiful Amethyst dress she's wearing that makes her look so thin and beautiful it makes me want to hold her. And her lips look so red and rosy that it makes me want to kiss her so badly.

Just looking at my beautiful little Sister, makes me want her even more. Then I thought 'Ra…why do you torment me so much. Why won't you let me be with her, I love her and even though she doesn't I still want her to know. Please Ra; please let me be with her for all eternity.' I prayed with all my might while dancing with Yugi.

I then looked at the necklace that she's wearing. It was the eye of Horus with a crimson jewel as the pupil. I was surprise 'cause I never saw her wear that necklace before.

"Why are you wearing this necklace, I never saw you wear this before?" I asked her, she then looked at the necklace.

"Oh this, it's nothing really. It's just something I got a couple of days ago." She answered; I then nodded an 'OK'.

After we were done dancing we went around talking to others, I was enjoying myself on my birthday party. A little while latter it was time for me to open my gifts.

Some were jewels, some were weapons, a few animals, and others were harem and women. I put them away of course; I never like harems in the first place so it wasn't necessary. After I was done with the presents, the party went on a bit longer.

Once when the party was done I was going to my room, when I felt someone pulled me back. It was Yugi. I turned around and smiled at her.

"What is it Yugi?" I asked she then put something into my hand. I looked at it; I then couldn't believe what it is.

~End of the chapter~

Yami: What? That's it?

Neko: Sorry Yami, but my back is starting to hurt from all that typing, so I'll continue it tomorrow.

Yugi: Seriously?

Neko: Yep, well good night folks see you all later. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!! XD Also if you have not seen my poll yet go check it out, and vote if you want to. My profile will tell you what the poll is about. Well, bye, bye!


	4. Goodnight

Neko:…You know what lets just start the chapter.

Yugi:…But Neko aren't you going to explain your readers why you took so long to update the new chapter.

Neko: No I'm not in the mood ok, I repeat 'Not in the mood!' Yami say the lines.

Yami: But Neko-

Neko: JUST DO IT!

Yami: Oh um ok! Neko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as she wished she does). She also does not make any money for this Fanfic. So enjoy reading her story! *wispers* Someone please help me.

Neko: Enjoy! ^^

~Chapter 4 Goodnight~

**Atemu's POV**

"What is it Yugi?" I asked she then put something into my hand. I looked at it; I then couldn't believe what it is.

It was an 'Eye of Horus' necklace, the same one that Yugi was wearing. Only the one I'm carrying has an Amethyst jewel as the pupil of the eye. 'Heh no wonder why Yugi whore that necklace.' I thought to while looking at the necklace smiling at it.

"Well Atemu, what do you think?" She asked with a cute shy like tone. I then smiled gently at her.

"Yugi, you know anything you give me would be something precious to me." I answered still smiling at her. Then she smiled back at me.

"Then I take it you like it?" She asked.

"Yes I do" After I said that for some reason her face turned red all of a sudden. "Yugi you alright, your face is all red.

"Oh no, no it's fine really. It's just…you know…it's late so we should be getting to bed soon." She answered. I then thought 'Weird but alright.'

"Oh Yugi, I would like to ask you about this necklace." I said she then worried probably thinking that I don't like my present.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"Well my question is…why is both our necklace have different pupil colors. I mean I do like the way mine is but…why is ours different?" I asked my first question. Yugi then sigh of relief.

"Oh, is that all? I'll answer that question, but first you have to tell me what our favorite colors are." She said in a playful tone. I then looked weirdly at her. 'Now why does she want me to answer that question?' I thought questioning myself.

"That's simple, mine is Crimson and yours is…" After saying that I looked at her necklace and mine back. I then realized it.

"I get it, you want us to have the same necklace but have our necklace have our favorite colors. But it is confusing, why does your necklace have my favorite color and I have yours?" I asked again.

She then gave me that really cute smile that I love so much, and walked up to me. She took my Eye of Horus necklace and put it around my neck for me. After that she stands in front of me.

"So that if we ever get apart we will always look at the jewels, it will always remind us each other. So that if you ever fell alone you will always look at your necklace so it will remind you of me." She answered; I then looked down at the necklace on my neck and smile sweetly at it again.

"Thank you Yugi, this maybe the best gift that you have ever given me." I said to my dear sister and gave her a thank you hug; letting her know that I love the gift. She then hugs me back.

"Your welcome…brother…" She said I then felt something wet on my shoulder. I pull my sister out of my hug and look at her in the face. I then saw something that I thought I could never see in my entire life.

My dear sister started to cry.

"Yugi…why are you crying?" I asked her putting my right hand on her left cheek.

**Yugis POV**

"Yugi…why are you crying?" He asked me putting his right hand on my left cheek.

After realizing that I was crying I started wiping away my tears that came out of my Amethyst eyes.

"It's nothing Atemu…It's just that I'm really happy that you like my gift that's all." I answered his question. 'If I'm happy then why does my chest hurt so much?' I thought confusingly.

"But now you're crying even harder, did I say something wrong?" He asked again. I didn't know how to answer that one. I mean I don't even know why I'm crying, or why my chest hurts so much. I then started to think really hard on why, I then realized why.

"_Your welcome…brother…" _

'Now that I think about it, it was something I just said to him. For some weird reason…calling him _brother_ now…makes me want to cry. Maybe it's because I love him so much; more then a simple brother and sister love. More like…a lover love. But I still don't get it, why do I love him so much? WHY?' I screamed in my head.

"I'm sorry Atemu, but it's getting late. We should go to bed," Before I finish my sentence I bow in front of him "May…the gods give you good dreams." After finishing my sentence I walk away from my brother so much that he doesn't see me anymore.

A few minutes later I was immediately in my room, once here I quickly change into my night gown and rest on my bed. And cry really hard into my pillow.

'I'm sorry Atemu…forgive me…' I thought apologetic like, while crying so hard that my head started to hurt.

**Anzus POV**

"I can't believe that that stupid _yugi _girl said that if I ever insulted her or her friend I would be 'punished'. Who does she think she is, a princess?" (Author/Readers: Uh…yah she is! Dump bitch) I said while walking down the halls.

"Not only is she a pest, but she is also making sure that I'm away from my dear future husband and king Atemu. I mean, ever since we were kids she was always in the way of me becoming his queen. It's like whenever I'm with him once he sees his so called 'dear little sister' comes bay he goes to her instead. What's wrong with that stupid bi-" Before I finished saying my sentence I noticed that from across to my right side; I saw Atemu with that stupid girl of a Yugi.

They were…'HUGGING?' I thought to myself. I was then so pissed; that I wanted to go over there and kill Yugi. But then, for some reason she was…crying. I didn't why, but I really liked it when I saw her cry.

It made me want to laugh, my dear sweet Atemu then asked that bitch of why she was crying (Which I don't know either). She then ran away from Atemu, I then thought 'This is my chance!' I started walking up behind Atemu.

"Prince Atemu." After I called out his name he turned around. I smile at him seductively, and started walking towards him trying so hard to look sexy to him.

"Lady Anzu? What are you doing here so late at night?" He asked. I then giggled a little.

"Well, I didn't get to talk to you at all today. I wanted to, but you were too busy talking to your other friends. So I waited until we can be...alone" I said, I then try to touch his chest but he turned around.

'Why does he always do this whenever I try to get near him? Hmmm…maybe he's shy, so cute.' I thought giggling again.

"I'm sorry lady Anzu, but I must go to my chambers. Oh and by the way, I didn't turn around because I'm shy or anything. I just don't want to see your pitiful face. Now if you excuse me, I'll be leaving now." He said before walking away from me.

I didn't know what just happened, cause usually I've never been insulted by him before. It then took me while if what just happened.

"Ugh…how rude! Humph." I said before I walked away, never have I been this angry in my entire life.

**Atemus POV**

After I escape from that stupid Anzu girl, I walk to my chambers. I would go to Yugis room and ask her why she was crying, but I guessed that she's already asleep right now.

So I didn't bother going to her room…'but I want to.' I thought sadly; remembering the times that whenever one of us either had a bad day, or a bad dream we would go to each others room.

If I had a bad dream, I would go to her room. If she had a bad dream, she would go to mine. But those were the times when we were kids, but now we sleep by ourselves.

After changing into my night cloths I went on my bed, and went to a deep sleep.

-A few hours later-

While I was sleeping in my bed, I felt like someone was watching me…I didn't know who it was. I mean it could've been me just imagining that someone is watching, but I couldn't help but not to ignore what it is so I slowly open my eyes.

At first I was staring at the ceiling, and then I looked to my left…nothing. Then I looked to the right and saw Yugi. Even though it was dark at night the moon light from Thoth help me see what's near me.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" I asked my sister.

"Atemu…I…had a bad dream…" Yugi said a few tears in her eyes. I then open my arms and let Yugi hug me. I shush her, whispering "It's all right." to her over and over again until she has calmed down.

"Yugi, what were you dreaming about?" I asked, curious of what dream made my dear Yugi cry.

"Y-you…got k-killed…by…" She then paused and cried even more into my chest. I was then even more curious about her dream; I then wondered who my killer is in her dream. But then when I look at Yugi crying, I feel like I don't want her to cry anymore. So I decided not to get her to tell me.

"Don't worry Yugi, it was just a dream. Here, you can sleep with me tonight if you want to." I said trying to comfort her again. She then hugged me even more, and gave me a nod that meant 'yes'. I then thought that whoever killed me in her dream made her cry so much that she can't even speak for tonight.

"Ok, then come here sister." After saying that I had her sleep next to me on my right side while hugging her, she was then crying only a little while sniffing and everything. Then a few moments later she fell right back to sleep, and so did I.

~End of the chapter~

Neko: YES! FINNALY, SCHOOL IS OVER! XDDDDDDDDDD

Yugi:…good for you.

Yami: Yeah good for you.

"Neko: Oh shut up! At least I finally update the new chapter. *taking to her readers* Hi everyone! I am very, very, very, very, very sorry that it took me like two, three months till I actually updated the new chapter. It's just that with the whole school and everything, it just made me busy. But now I'm on vacation, and I will try and update the next chapter as fast as possible. Again sorry for the lateness.

Yugi: And it better not happen again!

Neko: It won't, it won't…I think…oh well. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! XD Also if you have not seen my poll yet go check it out, and vote if you want to. My profile will tell you what the poll is about. Well, bye, bye!


End file.
